I'll Be Right Beside You
by aedy
Summary: Puck finds him with a gun to his head.


**Title**: I'll Be Right Beside You **  
Characters**: Kurt, Puck **  
Genre**: Hurt/Comfort **  
Warning**: Un-betaed **  
Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 1318 **  
A/N**: This story is a fill for an anonimous prompt. I couldn't make it into a Puckurt because I didn't feel it was the right moment for them, but I think I'll write a sequel that it's surely going to be a Puckurt story. **  
Summary**:_ Puck finds him with a gun to his head._

**I****'****ll Be Right Beside You**

_When your tears are spent _

_on your last pretense._

_When it's in your spine_

_Like you've walked for miles_

_and the only thing you want is just_

_Be still for a while._

_If your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_and I will hide you_

_when it gets too much._

_I'll be right beside you…_

The rain was coming down furiously, but Puck wasn't paying attention. With his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, he kept his head bent down as he made his way through Lima's streets. After the millionth fight with his mother about not being any different from his father, he had stormed out of his house uncaring of the upcoming storm and was now wandering around.

He wasn't sure how much later he found himself walking in the park and _what a fucking cliché_, he thought, when he neared the swing set and spotted someone with his head bent down sitting on one of the swings. It took him a minute to realize that the stranger was holding a gun in one of his hands. Instant fear gripped him and Puck was about to turn around and leave the park, when the person sitting on the swing lifted his head and the light coming from one of the streetlights illuminated his face.

Puck felt all his blood turning into ice when he recognized that the person with the gun was Kurt Hummel. Every thought of running away disappeared from his mind when Kurt lifted the gun to his temple.

"KURT!" He knew that the last thing someone should do is startle the person trying to commit suicide, but the rain was coming down so hard that he feared his voice would be drown out. He was relieved when Kurt looked up at him. "Kurt," he said again, getting closer. "You need to put that down."

"Puck?" Kurt's voice was nothing more than a broken whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Put that down, c'mon."

Kurt shook his head. "Why should I?"

Puck tried to remember what he had seen in scenes like that in the movies he had watched. He was scared out of his mind of not being able to say the right thing, of pushing Kurt over the edge instead of pulling him back from it. His eyes were open wide and were fixed on his friend's face. "Think about all the people that will miss you."

"No one cares, Puck! NO ONE! They all see what the guys at school are doing to me but no one ever says anything. I can't…" Kurt shook his head and angrily wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks that were mingling with the raindrops. "No one is going to care if I die."

Thinking fast, Puck tried to use guilt. "You're going to leave your dad on his own?"

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "There's Carole and Finn."

Mindful of keeping his hands up, Puck got closer. "You can't make me watch you die, Kurt."

"Then go away. Just go…" More tears started running down his face but Kurt simply didn't care. He didn't care anymore.

Puck shook his head. "I can't do that and you know it. I can't just turn my back on you knowing that you're going to pull that trigger and I will never see you again." Puck ignored the tears that were about to spill from his own eyes. "I can't let you do this. It's not right. You're too young and you have so much to give."

Kurt shook his head but Puck noticed that the hand holding the gun was starting to shake. "You don't really believe that."

"Maybe I can't make you change your mind, and I can't convince you that we care about you, but Kurt, killing yourself should never be an option. And… you can't let them win, Kurt, you can't." Puck closed the gap still standing between them and dropped down onto his knees. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to make you feel better but please, please, don't do this." He laughed humorlessly. "I can't believe that I was the one to find you I'm so not good at comforting people."

They looked at each other. Kurt's eyes were full of so much sadness and sorrow, that Puck almost had the urge to look away but obliged himself not to break the contact. He was afraid that all it would take for Kurt to pull the trigger, was just one more second or the wrong word.

"Think about all the people you still have to meet. You don't know for sure that you will never meet someone that will care about you. You have already met thirteen people that care about you even if we don't show it right. Then there's your dad and Carole, you have a family." Puck gulped around the lump forming in his throat. "Do you know what I'm doing in the middle of a storm? My mom told me that I'll never meet anyone that will care about me, that I'll end up being a loser like my father. Last year, Quinn told that I was a Lima loser. You hear so many people say something about yourself, that you start believe that it's true..."

Kurt looked away squeezing his eyes shut. The hand holding the gun shook violently and he could feel the resolution slipping away. The gun slid out of his hold and ended up in the puddle that had formed under the swing set. When he felt cold hands on his face, he opened his eyes and looked straight into Puck's eyes.

"But those things aren't true, Kurt and we will have to prove them that they're wrong, ok? I will graduate and find a job and I'll go looking for Beth and you'll probably become a great stylist or whatever you'll want to become," Puck said, with a little smile.

Kurt really wanted to believe Puck's words. Lately, everything had become too much, he was feeling like he didn't belong, he didn't matter… Karofsky wouldn't leave him alone, he was afraid of losing his own father…

But no matter what he had thought when he head slipped out of his home and come to the park, the fact that Puck hadn't run away, that was kneeling in front of him uncaring of the rain and of sharing his feelings, made Kurt feel like he mattered even though he wasn't sure how long it was going to be before he broke down again.

Kurt slid his arms around Puck's neck and pulled him into an embrace. When he felt Puck hug him back, he let his emotions free and started to cry with his face hid in Puck's shoulder.

They stood like that for a while. Puck, for the first time in his life, was finally proud of himself. He had saved Kurt for now and he swore to himself that he'd make sure to be around for when Kurt broke down again.

He let go of Kurt and, sliding his right hand inside the sleeve of his soaked hoodie, picked up the gun and walked over to one of the trashcan putting it inside. Then, he got back to Kurt and grabbed his hand. Wordlessly, he lead Kurt out of the park. They stopped in front of a payphone and Puck made an anonymous call to the police station reporting the gun.

Still without letting go of Kurt's hand, Puck started walking again. "The water will wash away your fingerprints so don't worry. Now, c'mon, I'm taking you home."

Kurt didn't say anything but squeezed Puck's hand tightly. It was a 'thank you for saving my life.'


End file.
